Monto: Erstes Buch: Auf nach Monto
Erstes Buch: Auf nach Monto Kapitel 1: Die Monto Region Ash Ketchum aus Alabastia war Pokemon-Trainer. Er wollte der Beste werden. Und deshalb macht er sich mit seinem Partner Pikachu in die verschiedenen Regionen der Pokemon-Welt auf, um dort die Meisterschaft zu gewinnen. Er war schon in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn und Sinnoh. Nun wollte er zur Monto-Region. Eine der größten Regionen in der Pokemon-Welt. Ash war gerade auf der Route die nach Geregory Town führte, der letzten Stadt vor der Monto-Region, da hörte er plötzlich ein rascheln aus einem Gebüsch direkt neben dem Weg. War es ein Pokemon? Hätte er doch nur einen Pokeball dabei, dann könnte er sich jetzt ein Pokemon fangen. Doch aus dem Gebüsch kam kein Pokemon, sondern ein kleiner Junge. Er sah traurig aus. “He, was ist denn los?”, fragte Ash. Der junge schluchzte erstmal, dann antwortete er. “In Geregory Town ist ein böser Pokemon-Trainer. Er nimmt sich immer die Pokemon seiner Verlierer. Mich hat er auch besiegt. Aber ich konnte meine Pokemon noch beschützen und entkommen. Aber jetzt sucht er nach mir. Und er will mir mein gerade gefangenes Kinoso wegnehmen. Er heißt Half.” “Ok”, sagte Ash. “Ich werde gegen ihn kämpfen, und eure Stadt wieder sicher machen.” “Dann brauchst du erstmal neue Pokemon”, erzählte der Junge. “Aber in der Stadt gibt’s keine.” “Und ich brauche erstmal Pokebälle”, stammelte Ash. “Bei uns gibt es welche, sehr sehr teuer.” “Mist!”, fluchte Sash. Nun konnte er wohl doch nicht kämpfen. Mit Pikachu allein konnte er nicht gegen einen solchen Trainer kämpfen. “Die einzige Möglichkeit”, sagte der Junge plötzlich, “Ist, in die Monto-Region zu gehen, und dir von Professor Melibi ein paar Pokebälle geben zu lassen.” Nun war Ash auf dem Weg durch Geregory Town. Da war der Weg derin die Monto-Region führte. In der Monto-Region sollten Pokemon aus allen Regionen stecken, hatte er mal in einem Buch gelesen. Da war er schon am Rande der Stadt. Und dann… der Erste Schritt in der Monto-Region. Ash stand nun auf einem großen breiten Pfad zwischen großen dicken Bäumen. Irgendwann kam Ash dann in Seralda City an, da wo der Professor sein Labor hatte. Schließlich hatte Ash das Labor gefunden und klopfte. “Wer ist da?”, kam eine dumpfe Stimme aus dem Inneren des Gebäudes. “Ash Ketchum aus Alabastia.” rief Ash. “Aah, Ash”, kam es von drinnen. Die Tür öffnete sich, und ein großer Mann trat heraus. “Mein Freund, Professor Eich hat dich schon angekündigt, ääh, hier komm rein. Ash trat in das Labor. Es sah aus wie alle anderen. Professor Melebi reichte Ash 5 Pokebälle und wollte Ash noch sein Labor zeigen. Doch da kam ein Pokemon herangekrabbelt und warf Schreibtische und Schränke um. “Aaaaaaaaah, NEIN! Nicht Asuria.” Das Pokemon das wohl Asuria hieß war klein und sah aus wie ein Tyranno-Baby. Es war feuerrot und grinste mit seinem kleinem Maul. “Das ist Asuria”, erklärte der Professor. “Seit es hier im Labor ist, macht es nichts als Ärger.” Da kam Ash eine Idee. “Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, dann könnte ich das Asuria mit auf meine Reise nehmen. Gerade jetzt brauche ich sowieso noch eine Unterstützende Hand.” “Gut”, sagte Professor Melibi. Und nun hatte Ash einen neuen Freund, Asuria. “Oh, hier ist noch dein Pokedex, und ich muss dir noch was sagen. Asuria hasst seinen Pokeball.” Ash blickte zu Pikachu hin. Es sah ihn nur genervt an und verdrehte die Augen. Asuria sprang fröhlich hin her. Ash zog den Pokedex zu Rat. “Asuria, das Dinosaurier-Pokemon, Asuria ist sehr schnell und kann flink ausweichen, Versucht man ein wildes Asuria zu fangen, braucht man sehr viel Geduld.” “So, und jetzt die Attacken” “Biss, Ruckzuckhieb, Flammenwurf, Schaufler, Magmawelle” 　 Kapitel 2: Half ''' Nun machte sich Ash auf den Weg um diesen Half zu besiegen. Er verließ Monto wieder und betrat Geregory Town. Doch wen er dort traf, hätte er sich nicht träumen lassen. Da standen Rocko und Lucia und winkten ihm zu. Sie erzählten, sie hätten den ersten Flug nach Monto genommen, um Ash bei seiner Reise zu begleiten. Nachdem sie alles besprochen hatten, machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg um Half zu finden. Lucia hatte diesmal nur ihr Plinfa mitgenommen, und Rocko hatte nur Wonneira bei sich. Nach Anderthalb Stunden trafen sie auf einen hochgewachsenen düsterdreinblickenden Mann, der sie zur Seite schubste. “He”, rief Ash. “Ich bin Half”, erwiderte der Mann nur, und drehte sich gelassen um. “Ich fordere dich heraus”, rief Ash und Pikachu sprang auf die Straße. “Pika-Pika”. “Wie ehrbährmlich”, lächelte Half boshaft. “Los Toxiquak, Gifthieb”. Er holte ein Toxiquak und attackierte Pikachu mit Gifthieb. Doch es wich aus und traf Toxiquak mit einem starken Volttackle. Doch Toxiquak ließ nicht locker. Es bearbeitete Pikachu mit mehreren Matschbomben. Es konnte dem zwar wiederstehen, wurde aber enorm geschwächt. Nun setzte Pikachu Donnerblitz ein. Toxiquak war noch erschöpft wegen der Matschbombe und wurde besiegt. Als nächstes setzte Half Reptain ein. Es benutzte Ruckzuckhieb, doch Pikachu konnte ausweichen und besiegte Reptain mit einem Donnerblitz. “Du bist gut”, sagte Half höhnend, “Doch jetzt kommt mein bestes Pokemon. Er warf einen Pokeball, und heraus kam ein Despotar. Es setzte Hyperstrahl ein, und pikachu sank besiegt zu Boden. Schnell rannte Ash zu ihm hin und nahm ihn auf den Arm. “Das hast du gut gemacht”, flüsterte er. Nun war Asuria dran. Es begann mit einer Bissattacke und traf. Despotar wurde wütend und setze erneut Hyperstrahl ein. Er traf nicht. Asuria setze diesmal Ruckzuckhieb ein und Despotar wurde schon wieder getroffen. Doch dann kam wieder ein Hyperstrahl. Und er traf. Asuria wurde zurückgeschleudert und landete hart. “Asuria, Magmawelle”, rief Ash. Plötzlich bildete sich um Asuria eine 10-Meter hohe Wand aus Magma. Asurias Augen leuchteten Rot. Dann schoss die gewaltige Welle auf Despotar zu, und es fiel besiegt zu Boden. Geregory Town wurde nun nicht mehr von Half bedroht, alle bekammen ihre Pokemon zurück, und Ash konnte endlich mit Rocko und Lucia in die Monto-Region. Ihr erstes Ziel war Morgana City wo Ash seinen ersten Arenakampf in Monto austragen würde, gegen den Arenaleiter Xero. '''Kapitel 3: Eine Horde Galpharors Jessie, James und Mauzi, auch bekannt als Team Rocket streiften jetzt schon Tage durch ihre neue Region. Monto. Doch sie hatten noch kein Pokemon entdeckt. Sie waren im Meganie-Wald, einem großen Waldgebiet hinter Morgana City. “Mauzi?”, fragte Jessie erschöpft. “Wann kommen wir zu einem Ort wo es auch Pokemon gibt?” “Lass mal sehn.” Mauzi zog eine Karte hervor. Wenn wir so weiter machen sind wir in einer Stunde in Safaria. Da soll es haufenweise Pokemon geben.” “Klingt toll”, maulte Jessie. “Nur eine Stunde ist zu viel für meinen Rücken. “Ich stimme dir vollkommen zu”, maulte James. “He seht mal da unten” sagte Mauzi plötzlich. “Da unten auf der Karte ist ein Groudon Vulkan und ein Kyogre-See eingezeichnet”. “Hauptgewinn”, frohlockte Jessie. “Ähm, um da hinzukommen müssen wir durch 4 Städte, 1 See, 2 Wüsten und 1 Strand. Das sind mehrere Tage. Wenn nicht sogar Wochen.”, erklärte Mauzi. Jessie und James stöhnten. Ash, Lucia und Rocko waren nun endlich in Morgana City angelangt, dem Austragungsort für den Ersten Kampf um einen Monto-Orden für Ash. Lucia war in einem Poke-Shop verschwunden, und Rocko war in einer Poketheke um Medikamente für die Pokemon zu kaufen. Ash wollte eigentlich gegen Xero kämpfen, doch er brauchte 3 Pokemon. Also machte er sich auf in ein kleines Gebiet am Rande der Stadt. Dem Pokefang-Gebiet. Dort konnte sich jeder Pokemon fangen. Er checkte ein, und machte sich auf den Weg durch das Poke-fanggebiet. Nach 5 Minuten entdeckte er eine Horde Galpharos, Pokemon die aussahen wie ein Hund aus Blättern und Blüten. Sie ähnelten einem Frizelbliz. “Galpharos, das Waldhund-Pokemon. Galpharos ist die Weiterentwicklung von Gebrill. Galpharos lebt meist in Herden und greift bevorzugt aus dem Hinterhalt an.”, erzählte Ashs Pokedex. Er holte Pikachu , und griff die Horde mit einem Donnerblitz an. Doch die Galpharos setzen Konfusion ein, und lenkten den Angriff auf Pikachu zurück. Dieses wurde entladen und ging K.O. “Irgendwie scheint die Monto-Region nicht das richtige für dich zu sein”, murmelte Ash. Nun war Asuria dran. Es setze Biss ein, doch verfehlte ein Galpharos und flog gegen einen Baum. Nun setzte es wieder seine mächtige Magmawelle ein. Die Galpharos erkannten die Gefahr und flüchteten, doch eines war zu langsam wurde getroffen. Das Galpharos lag besiegt auf dem Boden. Ash holte seinen Pokeball und… Er hatte ein Galpharos gefangen. Kapitel 4: Die Arena von Morgana City Ash hatte nun 3 Pokemon. Genug für einen Arenakampf. Also machte er sich auf Rocko und Lucia zu suchen. Doch sie standen schon bereit vor der Arena. “Ich habe Plinfa in dem Pokeshop ein neues Outfit verpasst”, erzählte Lucia und deutete auf einen Kleiderhaufen neben ihr. “Und ich habe Medikamente, Pokemonfutter und alles wichtige für uns besorgt.”, erklärte Rocko. Plötzlich flog aus der Arena ein trauriger Junge und schrie wütend: “Wie soll ich denn auch ein Celebi schlagen?” und rannte davon. “Was der wohl gemeint hat”, fragte Lucia. “Plinfa”, kam es dumpf aus dem Kleiderberg. Endlich stand Ash in der Arena von Morgana City. Er wartete noch auf den Arenaleiter, bis auf der anderen Seite der Arena eine Tür aufging. Eine Frau kam herein. “Nenn misch Madame Plazelle Messeiure Ash.”, sagte sie mit französischem Akzent. “Xero Plazelle”. “Eine Frau?”, wunderte sich Ash. “Beurteile Menschen nischt nach ihrem ´Äüßersen.” Und da ging es auch schon los. Als erstes holte sie ein Dodri hervor, welches Ashs neugefangenes Galpharos sofort mit einem Rankenschlag besiegte. “Oh Non non non”, schimpfte Madame Plazelle. “Gut, dann wird es Zeit mein nächstes Pokemon hervorzuholen, los Tangela.” Ein Tangela kam hervor. Doch auch dieses wurde durch Rankenschlag sofort von Ash und Galpharos besiegt. “So!” sagte Madame Plazelle geheimnisvoll. “Jetzt wird es Zeit für mein Celebi” Sie holte ein Celebi hervor. Das Zeitreise-Pokemon. Gegen ein Celebi würde es nicht einfach werden. Und das war noch nicht alles. Da waren mehrere Celebis auf einmal. “Wa-Was?”, fragte Ash erstaunt. “Celebi Zeitreise” rief sie. Ein Celebi verschwand plötzlich und tauchte kurz darauf wieder auf. “Isch abe meinem Celebi befohlen, sehr oft zu dem Zeitpunkt zu reisen, wo ich es aus meinem Pokeball ge´olt abe. So abe ich nun eine Celebi-Armee. Celebis, Zeitstrahl.” Diesen ganzen Zeitstrahlen konnte Galpharos nicht standhalten. Es war besiegt. So auch Pikachu, nur wenig später. Als Asuria kam, feuerten die Celebis wieder Zeitstrahl ab. Doch Ash vereitelte dies mit einer seiner berüchtigten Magmawellen. Die Celebis wurden durch die Luft geschleudert, flogen gegeneinander - ein greller Lichtblitz - und -Plopp- nur noch eines war da. “Asuria, Flammenwurf”. Asuria schoss einen Flammenwur auf Celebi ab, und es fiel besiegt zu Boden. Da fing Asuria an zu leuchten. “Boah, es entwickelt sich schon weiter”, raunte Ash. Asuria leuchtete rot auf und… Es entwickelte sich zu … einem Tyrassia. “Tyrassia, das Tyranno-Pokemon, die Weiterentwicklung von Asuria.” erzählte der Pokedex. “Tyrassia sind kampflustige Pokemon und hervorragende Jäger”. Nun hatte Ash nicht nur einen Zirnorden, sondern auch noch ein Tyrassia. Nun konnten sie weiter gehen. Nächster Halt: Safaria im Meganie-Wald, und dann Deen-City am See von Morlaiar. 　 　 　 　 Kapitel 5: Das wütende Heiteira Team Rocket war endlich nach langem Fußmarsch in Safaria angelangt. Safaria erinnerte an die Safari-Zone in der Johto-Region. “Uuuuuh, hier kann man also komplett umsonst Pokemon fangen?” Jessie frohlockte. Die Drei schmuggelten sich durch die Menge, nahmen sich, als keiner hinsah, einige Safaribälle, und betraten die Safari-Zone der Monto-Region. Ash, Lucia und Rocko waren kurz vor Safaria, der kleinen Stadt, mit einer Safari-Zone. Doch sie würden Safaria erst später erreichen. Eine Ansammlung Heiteiras versperrte den Weg. Angeführt von einem besonders grimmigen Heiteira saßen sie da. Als die anderen Heiteiras die 3 ankamen sahen, rannten sie besorgt auf sie zu. Wonneira sprang von Rockos Arm herab und redete mit dem großen Heiteira. Doch dieses schnauzte Wonneira nur an, und schaute weg. Wonneira bekam Angst, und rannte zurück zu Rocko. Die Heiteira zeigten auf das Heiteira, und rannten dann zu einem großen Baum, der am Rande des Weges stand. “Das ist der Heiteira-Baum.” stellte Rocko fest. “Heiteira-Baum?” Lucia war verwirrt. “Dort wachsen jedes Jahr Früchte, die die Heiteiras über alles lieben. Aus irgendeinem Grund aber, können sie diese Früchte nicht essen.” erklärte Rocko den anderen. Die Heiteira nickten, und eines rannte zum Baum. Gerade als es auf den Ästen hochklettern, um sich eine der Früchte zu holen, flog ein Psistrahl auf das Heiteira herab, und es fiel auf den Boden. Aus dem Baum schwebte ein Bronzong. “Keine Sorge”, sagte Lucia ernst. “Wir regeln das für euch.” Aus einer gigantischen riesigen Festung die sich im Meer von Somejlo befand beobachtete sie ein großer finsterdreinblickender Mann über einen Monitor. “Jaaa.” sagte er finster lächelnd. “Führt uns zu Asmodeon”. Hinter ihm, an einer großen Wand, hing ein riesiges Schild, auf dem Stand ´Team Zero´. Hoch über der Monto-Region, schwebte ein gigantischer Plasma-Orb. 　 　 Kapitel 6: Asmodeons Bote Lucia wollte das Bronzong mit einer Blubbstrahlattcke von Plinfa vom Baum herunterholen, doch Bronzong konterte mit Konfusion und Ash und Rocko wurden vom Blubbstrahl getroffen und umgeworfen. “Ok, Plinfa, Schnabelattacke” “Pliiinfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa”. Die Attacke traf Bronzong mit voller Wucht, doch es lies sich davon nicht aus der Bahn werden. Mit einem kräftigen Hyperstrahl konnte er Plinfa besiegen. “Ok, das reicht”, rief Ash wütend. “Tyrassia los, Hyperstrahl.” Asuria hatte bei der Entwicklung zu Tyrassia Hyperstrahl erlernt. Der Hyperstrahl traf Bronzong, und es fiel aus dem Baum. “Jetzt beende es mit Magmawelle” “Tyrassiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa”. Die gigantische Magmawelle traf Bronzong und es wurde weit weit weg geschleudert. “Heiteira”, die Heiteira tanzten alle froh umher. Das große Heiteira schließlich, stand auf, und tapste zu Ash hinüber. “Das war ein Bote”. Ash, Lucia und Rocko, bekamen einen gewaltigen Schock. Das Heiteira hatte gesprochen. “Wa-was?”, wunderte sich Ash? “Ich bin Heiteira. Der Bote von Joalenda. Dem Legendären Pokemon in mono welches über den Himmel herrscht. Ich wurde vor einigen Jahren hierher nach mono geschickt. Joalenda´s größter Feind, Asmodeon, das Unterwelt-Pokemon ist hier in der Monto-Region. Man sagt, es herrscht über die 6. Dimension.” Ash hatte sich langsam vom Schocck erholt und fragte: “Und was hat das mit dem Bronzong zu tun?” “Bronzong war ein Bote von Asmodeon”, erklärte das Heiteira mit singender Stimme. “Ihr müsst hier verschwinden, die Monto-Region ist nicht mehr sicher. Vor vielen, vielen jahren wurden legendäre Pokemon von Asmodeons Macht hier her gelockt. So entsanden der Groudon Vulkan und der Kyogre-See. So leben zum Beispiel ein Regigigas in der Inno-Wüste von Innoh-City. Und es wurde vom großen Meister prophezeit dass sich Dialga und Palkia auf dem Weg hierher befinden.” “Und wer ist dieser große Meister?”, fragte Lucia neugierig. “Der große Meister ist ein sehr alter und weiser Mann, der mit uns Pokemon sprechen kann. Er lebt in Monda. Einer Stadt am Rande des Meganie-Waldes. Weiter nördlich vom Morlaiar See.” Rocko holte eine Karte hervor. “Aah, hier ist sie. In Monda, ist auch eine Pokemon-Arena.” “Super, da müssen wir sowieso hin”, freute sich Ash. Sie verabschiedeten sich von den Heiteiras und machten sich auf den Weg nach Safaria. Lucia hatte beschlossen dort am Safaria-Wettbewerb mitzumachen. 　 　 　 　 Kapitel 7: In Safaria Team Rocket war nach 2 haarsträubenden und anstrengenden Stunden voller Verzweiflung und Niederlagen endlich aus der Safari-Zone entkommen., Gefangen hatten sie nur ein Pokemon. Ein Gebrill. “Naja“, stöhnte Jessie. “Ein Gebrill ist ganz ok. Wenn es sich erstmal zu einem starken Galpharos weíterentwickelt hat, dann bin ich nicht mehr aufzuhalten.” “Und wohin gehen wir jetzt?” fragte James erschöpft. “Wir bleiben natürlich hier in Safaria. Ich als wunderbare Jessylina werde mit meinem Gebrill das Publikum beim Safaria-Wettbewerb begeistern” Und da kam das Gebrill aus ihrem Pokemon und schmiegte sich an Jessys Bein. Gebrill sah aus wie ein kleineres Galpharos. Es hatte grünes Fell, und hier und da wuchsen ein paar Blätter und Ranken. Endlich waren Ash, Lucia und Rocko in Safaria angekommen. Safaria erinnerte ein bisschen an Alamos Town. . Whrend sich Lucia für den Wettbewerb eintragen ließ, machten sich Ash und Rocko auf, Safaria zu erkunden. Nach 2 Minuten standen sie vor einem großen Gebäude. Ein großes Schild über der großen Tür verkündete “Pokemon-Hauptsitz Safaria”. “Aha, dass ist der Pokemon-Hauptsitz in Safaria.”, erkannte Rocko. “Der was?” wunderte sich Ash. “Im Süden von Monto steht die größte Stadt der Pokemon-Welt. Amoria. Dort liegt das Pokemon-Weltcenter. In manchen Städten von Monto sind auch noch kleinere Hauptsitze vom Pokemon-Weltcenter aufgebaut.” Rocko zog seine Karte aus der Tasche. “Der nächste Hauptsitz liegt in Monda. Bevor wir allerdings in Monda ankommen werden, müssen wir erstmal in Deen City halt machen. Denn City liegt am See von Morlaiar.” “Morlaiar?” wunderte sich Ash. “Das klingt ja wie Moorlord.” “Morlaiar ist ein legendäres Pokemon. Die Legende erzählt, dass sich ein Kyogre und ein Wailord zusammen getan haben, und das legendäre Pokemon Moorlaiar erschaffen haben.” “Klingt interessant”, murmelte Ash. “Morlaiar. Das Heiteira hat doch gesagt, dass die legendären Pokemon der Pokemon Welt hierher unterwegs sind. Palkia und Dialga werden noch kommen.” “Genau”, betsätigte Rocko tonlos. “Und was ist mit Giratina?”, fragte Ash besorgt. “Wenn Giratina auch hierherkommen würde, dann würde dieses Asmodeon ja die Chance haben, in die Gegenwelt zu gelangen.” “Hoffen wir dass es dazu nicht kommen wird” erklärte Rocko besorgt. “Oooh, seid euch da mal nicht so sicher”, raunte der Finstere Mann in der U-Boot-Festung im Meer von Somejlo. “Mit Asmodeon haben werden wir die Möglichkeit haben, alle Legendären Pokemon des Planeten zu kontrollieren Hahahahahhaha.” Hinter dem Mann ging eine Tür auf. “Sir, wir haben den Faunstein lokalisiert. Er befindet sich in der Arena von Deen City.” “Guut.” flüsterte der Mann. “Ihr werdet in euch bald auf den Weg dorthin machen.” “Jawohl Meister”. Kapitel 8: Tangela und Blizz Lucia war aufgeregt. Am nächsten Tag würde sie ihren ersten Wettbewerb in Monto austragen. Sie schlenderte gerade durch die Gassen von Safaria. Plötzlich kam ein Burmy um eine Ecke gerannt, gefolgt von drei Burmadame. Lucia wollte gerade um die Ecke schauen, da trat ein Junge an sie heran. “Hallo.” Lucia erschrak und drehte sich um. “Ha-hallo” stotterte sie. “Ich heiße Blizz. Nimmst du auch am Safaria-Cup teil?” “Ja-jah, natürlich.” “Gut, dann sehen wir uns ja morgen. Komm Tangela” Erst jetzt bemerkte Lucia das kleine Pokemon welches neben Blizz hertrottete. Lucia sah im noch lange nach. “Und nun, beginnt unser wunderbarer Safaria-Cup. Als erstes begrüßen wir auf der Bühne Jimolan.” Der Junge namens Jimolan, benutzte ein Pupitar. Lucia sah den verschiedenen Teilnehmern aus dem Umkleideraum besorgt zu. Dieser Jimolan war ja ziemlich gut. “Und nun ist Teilnehmer 12 an der Reihe. Blizz.” Lucia sprang auf. Da war der große gutaussehende Junge von gestern Abend. Blizz holte sein Azumarill heraus. “Los Azumarill, Drehen und dabei Blubbstrahl.” Azumarill sprang in die Luft, drehte sich und schoss die Blubbblasen in alle Richtungen. Azumarills Schwanz traf dabei die Blasen und sie zersprangen zu kleinen Wassertropfen, in denen sich das Licht der Lampen widerspiegelte.” Die Jury war begeistert. Jetzt war Lucia an der Reihe. Sie und ihr Plinfa traten auf die Bühne. “Ok, Plinfa, Whirlpool.” Der riesige Wasserdamm über Plinfa wirbelte wie ein Tornado. “Los Plinfa, Schnabel-Attacke.” Plinfa schoss den Wassertornado los und surfte mit der Schnabelattacke auf ihm durch die Arena. Die Zuschauer jubelten. “Kommen wir nun zu den 8 Koordinatoren die in der nächsten Runde dabei sind. Jimolan, Iris, Tim, Blizz, Gerdo, Angelo, Stanley und . . . Sally.” Lucia war geschockt. Ash und Rocko kamen in den Umkleideraum und munterten Lucia auf. “He komm schon. Den nächsten schaffst du sicherlich.” sagte Ash. “Genau”, bestätigte Rocko. “Du brauchst einfach noch etwas mehr Erfahrung.” “Jaa”, seufzte Lucia. Sie blieben noch da um den Wettbewerb zu Ende zu sehen. Der Gewinner wurde, Blizz und sein Azumarill. Er bekam das begehrte Safari-Band. Jetzt war es Zeit für die Abreise. Sie mussten weiter nach Deen City wo Ash für seinen Zweiten Orden kämpfen würde. Lucia war schon gar nicht mehr so traurig wegen des Wettbewerbs. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war jetzt schon aufgeregt auf ihren nächsten Wettbewerb. Kapitel 9: Das Sture Mongoraida Ash, Lucia und Rocko waren jetzt gerade auf dem Weg nach Deen City, dem Austragungsort für Ashs nächsten Arenakampf, gegen den Arenaleiter Fred. Auf dem Weg durch den Meganiewald geschah eigentlich nichts besonderes. Hier und da huschte ein Pokemon entlang, aber alles in allem, war es bis jetzt, sehr langweilig gewesen. Aber das sollte sich bald ändern. An einem See machten sie eine kurze Pause. Rocko wollte gerade für alle ein köstliches Mahl zubereiten, als er plötzlich ein Pokemon hörte. Es quiekte. Er schlich langsam durch den Wald und holte dabei eine Hand voll Knurps heraus. Das ist Pokemon-Futter. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung, sah er schließlich ein Pokemon liegen. Es sah aus wie ein Remoraid. Hatte aber auch ein bisschen die Form eines Pavians. Rocko nahm es auf den Arm. Als das Pokemon Rocko bemerkte sprang es auf den Boden und mutierte zu einem riesigen brennenden Gorilla. “Mongoraida” brüllte es mit Ohrenbetäubender Stimme. Rocko ließ das Knursp fallen und rannte zum Lager zurück. “Schnell weg hier?” “Was?” fragten Lucia und Ash im Chor. Kurz darauf wussten sie ´was´. Das große Pokemon kam aus dem Dickicht gesprungen. “Mongoraaiiiiiiidaaaaaa” schrie es und feuerte einen Hyperstrahl auf die Ash, Rocko und Lucia. Diese konnten ausweichen, und versteckten sich etwas weiter hinter einem kleinen Hügel. Das Mongoraida lief ihnen nicht hinterher, sondern machte sich an ihren Vorräten zu schaffen. “Unsere Pokebälle sind jetzt bei diesem Monster.”, flüsterte Lucia. “Und Pikachu hat sich zum Schlafen in den Rucksack gelegt.”, murmelte Ash. Da fiel ihm ein, “Tyrassia.” Das Mongoraida fraß sich durch die Vorräte der Drei. Plötzlich sprang Ash hinter dem Hügel hervor. “Tyrassia, Hyperstrahl.” Das Mongoraida war erstaunt, da sprang schon Tyrassia hinter einen Rucksack hervor und schoss einen Hyperstrahl auf das Pokemon. Mongoraida taumelte, schnappte sich Tyrassia und schleuderte ihn in den kleinen See. Das Pokemon platschte, und ging dann unter. “Tyrassiaaaaaaaa”, schrie Ash. Er lief zum See hinüber und sprang hinterher. Das Tyrassia sank immer tiefer und tiefer. Ash packte es und versuchte nach oben zu schwimmen, aber Tyrassia war zu schwer und zog Ash mit sich. Plötzlich wurden Ash und Tyrassia von einer riesigen Tentakel gepackt, und aus dem See geworfen. “Hurraaa”, jubelten Rocko und Lucia. Ash und Tyrassia umarmten sich. “Mongoraida”. Das Mongoraida stapfte auf Ash zu. Es wollte gerade einen Hyperstrahl auf Ash und Tyrassia abfeuern, als ein riesiger Tintenfisch aus dem See kam. Er maulte: “Octomorphuuuus” Das Mongoraida trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Das Octomorphus schlang eine seiner Tentakel um Mongoraida und schleuderte es zurück in den Wald. Dann wandte es sich Ash und Tyrassia zu. “Octomorphus.” Das Pokemon verschwand wieder im See. Pikachu hatte alles aus sicherer Entfernung aus dem Rucksack beobachtet. Nun kam es hervor gehuscht, und kletterte auf Ashs Schulter. Dieser holte seinen Pokedex aus dem Rucksack und gab Mongoraida ein. “Mongoraida, das Kampfpokemon. Mongoraida ist die Weiterentwicklung von Remoraid, verstärkt durch einen Morphstein. Mongoraidas nehmen oft die Forum von Remoraid an, um ihre Beute herzulocken.” “Jetzt wissen wir jedenfalls dass wir vorsichtiger sein müssen, wenn wir ein Remoraid treffen.” Kapitel 10: Gebrill und Maschomill Jessie, James, Mauzi und ihr Gebrill wanderten jetzt schon Tagelang durch den Meganie-Wald, ohne auf ein Pokemon zu treffen. Nach ein paar Tagen, Kampf gegen das Dornendikicht, machte Team Rocket an einem See halt um sich zu entspannen. “Hach, mal so richtig entspannen, das ist das wahre Leben”, erklärte Mauzi. “Ach ja? Du hast nicht so eine große Enttäuschung erlebt wie ich.” maulte Jessie mürrisch. “Ich habe den Wettbewerb von Safaria verpasst, nur weil mein Gebrill zu viel Angst hatte. ICH WERDE MIR NIE WIEDER SO EIN DÄMLICHES POKEMON FANGEN!” “Apropos, wo ist Gebrill eigentlich”, fragte James. Gebrill schlurfte durch den Wald. Jessie hatte viel mit ihm geschimpft. Vor Angst war es abgehauen. Nach ein paar Minuten kam Gebrill an einem See an. Dort legte es sich ans Ufer und sah den Wasserpokemon zu. Da war zum Beispiel ein großes Octomorphus und mehrere kleine Octapinen. Auch ein Haiaron und ein Mijumas waren in diesem See. Da hörte Gebrill ein Knacken hinter sich. Gebrill stand auf, und sah . . . Ein Maschomill und 5 kleinere Metschocks. Das Maschomill kam auf Gebrill zu und wies ihm an ihm zu folgen. Gebrill folgte dem Maschomill und den Metschocks in den Wald. Nach einer Viertel Stunde kamen sie in einem großen Pokemon-Dorf an, welches hoch in den Bäumen lag. Überall standen Baumhäuser und hingen Leitern. Die Metschocks kletterten die Leitern hoch, während das Maschomill einen Fahrstuhl aus Holz für das Gebrill einstellte. Es wies dem Gebrill an, aufzusteigen. Gebrill war skeptisch. Es sah nach oben zum Baumhausdorf. Da oben waren Maschomill, Metschocks, Dummisel, Kikugi, Kinoso, Chelast, Starawia, Staralili und viele weitere Pokemon. Dann sah das Gebrill wieder auf das Maschomill. Dann ging es einfach an ihm vorbei aus dem Baumhausdorf raus. Das Maschomill rief ihm noch nach, aber Gebrill lief weiter in den Waldinein. Nach einer halben Stunde kam es an einem Pfad an. Es war so erschöpft, dass es sich direkt auf den Weg legte und einschlief. Kapitel 11: Rosmoghon “Nein, wir haben uns nicht verlaufen”. Ash, Lucia und Rocko wanderten jetzt schon Stundenlang durch den Meganie-Wald. “Seht ihr?” Ash blickte auf. “Da hinten ist der Weg.” Die Drei rannten los. Endlich raus aus dem dunklen Wald. Und so wanderten sie immer weiter über den Weg. Nach einer viertel Stunde bemerkte Rocko dass Lucia irgendwie bedrückt aussah. “Was ist denn Lucia?” “Ach, es ist jetzt schon ein ganzer Teil unserer Reise vergangen, und ich habe immer noch kein neues Pokemon gefangen.” “He, keine Sorge, das kommt noch”, munterte Ash sie auf. Und da….. Ein wildes Pokemon verschwand in einem Busch. “Ha-ha.”, rief Lucia und warf einen Pokeball. Doch eine große Ranke kam aus dem Busch geschossen und zerteilte den leeren Pokeball. “Ups”, Lucia wurde rot. Aus dem Busch kamen noch mehr Ranken. Eine davon packte Plinfa und zog es in den Busch hinein. “Plinfaaaa”, kreischte Lucia. Und plötzlich wurde der Busch von einer Kugelsaatattacke umgenietet. Ein Pokemon fiel heraus. Ash zog sofort seinen Pokedex. “Rosmoghon, das Rosenteil-Pokemon. Rosmoghon ist die Weiterentwicklung von Roserade. Rosmoghon schützen sich vor Angreifern, indem sie Blütenstaub auf ihre Gegner sprühen.” Das Rosmoghon war groß und hatte überall Ranken. Die 3 sahen sich um, wer ihnen gerade geholfen hatte. Etwas weiter auf dem Weg, stand ein Gebrill. Es tapste auf Plinfa zu, und half ihr hoch. Dann wandte sich das Gebrill Rocko zu. Plötzlich kam ein Maschomill aus dem Wald gelaufen. Es fuchtelte mit seinen fetten Armen und kam auf Gebrill zu. “Pikachu Donnerblitzattacke!” “PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU” Maschomill wurde von einer gewaltigen Donnerblitzexplosion in die Lüfte geschleudert. Das Gebrill hüpfte weiterhin um Rockos Beine herum. “Ich glaube es mag dich”, lachte Ash. “Gebrill”, schnurrte Gebrill und sah Rocko erwartungsvoll an. “Dieser nahm einen Pokeball aus seinem Rucksack und warf ihn auf Gebrill. Dieses machte keinen Wiederstand. Und… Rocko hatte ein Gebrill gefangen. “Wow”, staunte Ash. “Ein Gebrill. Es muss ziemlich stark sein, wenn es dieses Rosmoghon mit einem Schlag fertig machen konnte. Kapitel 12: Unendliches Chaos - Team Zero Die 3 Freunde hatten kurz vor Deen City eine kleine Pause eingelegt. Rocko war damit beschäftigt eine kleine Mahlzeit vorzubereiten. Nach einer Stunde war alles wieder aufgeräumt, und sie gingen weiter. “He, ist das dahinten Deen City?” “?, Oh, ja” Rocko war überrascht, dass sie so schnell schon in Deen City angekommen waren. Deen City war eine große moderne Stadt mit ein paar Hochhäusern. “Jetzt suchen wir die Arena.” Ash war Feuer und Flamme. Er wollte unbedingt seinen Zweiten Orden bekommen. Sie mussten lange suchen, bis sie die Arena gefunden hatten. Sie war ganz am Rande von Deen City. Direkt neben dem See von Morlaiar. Der See war so groß, dass man sich fühlte, als wäre man am Meer. Sie betraten die Arena. Von innen sah sie viel größer aus, als von außen vermutet. “Hallo?”, rief Ash. Rocko und Lucia hatten sich bereits neben der Arena quartiert. Plötzlich fing alles an zu dampfen. Eine Gestalt trat aus dem Dampf hervor. “Hallo. Mein Name ist Frankried.” “Ich fordere dich zu einem Arenakampf heraus.” Ash setzte als erstes Galpharos ein. Frankfried holte ein Trasla aus seinem Pokeball. “Galpharos, Rankenhieb.” Galpharos´ Attacke traf Trasla mit voller Wucht, und Trasla krachte auf den Boden. “Trasla, Energiewelle.” Ein gewaltiger Energiestrahl traf Galpharos, und es ging K.O. “Energiewelle? Was ist das?”, wunderte sich Ash. “Ich konnte Trasla ein paar Extraattacken beibringen, indem ich ihm ein bisschen von der Macht des Faunsteins gegeben habe. Eben dieser ist auch in dieser Arena und stärkt meine Pokemon zusätzlich.” “Ok, Pikachu du bist dran. Volt-Tackle.” “Trasla, Hypnose.” Trasla setzte Hypnose ein, und Pikachu schlief ein. “Neeeeiiiiin.”, schrie Ash. Er erinnerte sich an das was er damals gegen Laminas Hypnosepokemon eingesetzt hatte. “Pikachu wach auf.” “Trasla, Energiewelle.” Pikachu wurde getroffen, und ging ebenfalls K.O. “Na gut.”, murmelte Ash. “Jetzts geht’s rund. Tyrassia los!” Ash überlegte ganz genau. Was hatte er damals noch mal gegen Laminas Hypnopokemon getan? Jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. “Trasla, Hypnose.” “Traaaaaaaaaaaaslaaaaaaaaaaaaa”. “Schnell Tyrassia, wälz dich auf dem Boden und dabei Magmawelle.” Es entstand ein gewaltiger Magmaschild, der die Hypnose abblockte, und Trasla K.O. schlug. “Du bist gar nicht mal son schlechter Gegner.” Frankfried grinste. “Guardevoir, los, Energiewelle.” “Tyrassia, Hyperstrahl.” Der Hyperstrahl blockte die Energiewelle ab, und traf Guardevoir. Dieses fiel auf den Arenaboden, und ging K.O. “Wa-was?” Frankfried war schockiert. “Gut, du hast es so gewollt. Galagladi, beende es! Doppelteam, Schlitzer und noch mal Doppelteam” Galagladi verwirrte Tyrassia mit Doppeteam, traf es dann mit Schlitzer und tarnte sich dann wieder mit Doppelteam. “Nun gut, Tyrassia, Wälzen und Magmawelle.” Dieselbe Attacke, die Ash auch gegen Trasla eingesetzt hatte, doch zeigte sie nur wenig Wirkung gegen Galagladi. “Galagladi, Tausendschlag.” Das musste eine Attacke sein, die Galagladi durch den Faunstein erhielt. Galagladi leuchtete violett und duplizierte sich auf einmal. Diese ganzen Galagladi drehten sich plötzlich sehr schnell, und erschufen einen kleinen Tornado um Tyrassia. Dann hielten sie abrupt an, und der Tornado fiel auf Tyrassia in sich zusammen. Tyrassia war besiegt. “Du hast hart gekämpft”, sagte Frankfried stolz auf sein Galagladi. “Hier, ich zeig dir mal was.” Er holte einen kleinen Stein aus seiner Hosentasche. “Der Faunstein.” erklärte Frankfried. Plötzlich brach ein großer Fangarm durch die Decke. Der Faunstein wurde mit einem Traktorstrahl in den Fangarm gezogen. “Was?”, schrien Ash und Frankfried im Chor. “Schnell Galagladi, Tausendschlag.” Galagladi leuchtete wieder Violett, und der Tornado krachte gegen den Fangarm. Da konnte Ash etwas auf dem Fangarm erkennen. Ein großes orangegelbes “Z”. Dann war der Fangarm auch schon weg. Kapitel 13: Die Legende vom See “Nein”, stotterte Frankfried. “Der Faunstein. Er ist weg…”. Ash und die anderen sahen betreten drein. “Wisst ihr, den Faunstein habe ich im See von Morlaiar gefunden. Er war mein Glücksbringer, seit 7 Jahren schon.” “Kannst du uns nicht den See zeigen?” fragte Lucia, wohl in der Hoffnung Frankfried abzulenken. “Dann kommt mit.“ Frankfried stand plötzlich mit entschlossener Miene vor ihnen. Die 3 sahen sich verwundert an. Der See war wundervoll friedlich. “He, lebt hier nicht das legendäre Pokemon?” fragte Ash. Er war immer noch bedrückt, wegen seiner Niederlage. “Ja”, erzählte Frankfried. “Es soll ein unglaublich mächtiges Pokemon sein. Man sagt, es soll den Faunstein bewachen. Den Faunstein kann man nicht weiter als 1 Kilometer vom See entfernen. Da hält ihn eine unsichtbare Barriere auf. Geschafen von Morlaiar. Diese Diebe, müssen eine Technik verwendet haben, mit der sie den Bann durchbrechen konnten.” Plötzlich bebte der Boden. Das Wasser im See schäumte. “Was ist das Frankfried?” fragte Rocko taumelnt. “Morlaiar. Es denkt, wir hätten den Faunstein gestohlen.” Da schoss eine Wassrrfontäne aus den tosenden Wellenn und aus dieser Fontäne kam ein kleines Wesen. Es sah aus wie eine Bakterie. Nur 30 Zentimeter groß. “Das ist Morlaiara?” wunderte sich Ash. “Das muss es sein.” stotterte Frankfried. Das Pokemon sah sie böse an. Dann wandte es sich der Arena zu, und schoss einen Zeitstrahl auf sie ab. Die Arena ging in Flammen auf. “NEEEIIIN”, schrie Frankfried. “eine Pokeon sind noch darinnen.” “Los.” Ash Tyrassia aus seinem Rucksack. “Tyrassia, los, Blubbblasen.” Große Seifenblasen kamen aus Tyrassias Mund, und sie schlossen das Feuer ein. Nach kurzer Zeit erstickte es. Sie blickten wieder zu Morlaiar. Es leuchtete Weiß. “Oh nein.”, stotterte Frankfried. “Das Schlimmste was ich befürchten konnte. Morlaiar entwickelt sich.” Aus dem 30 Zentimeter großen Bakterien-Pokemon, wurde eine gigantischen 7-Meter große Riesenschildkröte, mit feuerroten Augen. “Gigaterrrrrrraaaa.”, brüllte die Riesenschildkröte. Sie schwebte ca. 3 Meter über dem Meeresspiegel. Kapitel 14: Ultrastrahl Gigaterra, flog auf die Arena zu und setzte zu einem weiteren mächtigen Zeitstrahl an. Da trat im Ash in den Weg. “Halt.” Gigaterra hielt mitten in der Attacke inne, und sah zu Ash hinunter. “Lass das. Wir haben deinen Faunstein nicht gestohlen.” Gigaterra bewegte sich für einen kurzen Moment gar nicht. Dann entschloss es sich, Ash mit einem Hyperstrahl zu beseitigen. Ash sprang zur Seite. “Schnell Plinfa, Whirlpool.” Lucia wollte Ash mit ihrem Plinfa helfen. Rocko tat es ihr gleich. “Wonneira, Pfundattacke, Gebrill Statusschuss.” Die Attacken prasselten aus das gigantische Pokemon ein. Doch dank dessen Panzer geschah gar nichts. Dann schwebte Gigaterra auf Rocko und Gebrill zu. Doch da… Team Rocket stand auf einem Felsen im See. Die 3 laberten ihren gewöhnlichen Spruch ab, und sahen dann zu Gigaterra. “So, du mürrisches fettes Pokemon? Möchtest du nicht lieber bei uns mitmachen? Wir biten dir sogar eine Fuß…ähh, Flossenmassage an.”, sagte Jessie mit der Miene eines Weihnachtsmannes. Gigaterra sah sie an. Dann wandte es sich von ihnen ab, und wollte die Arena wieder mit seinen Attacken bearbeiten. “He du übergroßer Haufen, komm zurück.” Jessie wurde zornig und bewarf Gigaterra mit Steinen und Schlamm. “Ääh, Jessie.” flüsterte James. “Ich glaube da ist dein Gebrill.” Er deutete zu Rocko und Gebrill hinüber. “He! Das ist mein Gebrill.”, schnauzte Jessie und ließ den Stein fallen den sie gerade in der Hand hielt. Rocko sah erstaunt zu Gebrill herunter. Doch dieses knurrte nur Team Rocket an und drehte sich dann zu Rocko. Dieser sah dann Gigaterra an. Das Pokemon leuchtete auf einmal in grünem Licht. Es öffnete sein Maul. Eine riesige Energiekugel bildete sich in ihm, und schoss auf die Arena zu. Die Arena stürtze beinahe in sich zusammen. “NEEEIIIN!” schrie Frankfried und lief zur Arena. “Was machst du denn?”, rief Lucia. “Ich rette meine Pokemon.”, schrie Frankfried zurück. “Was war das nur für eine Attacke?” fragte Ash Rocko. “Ich glaube das war ein Ultrastrahl. Eine Attacke die bisher nur Arceus beherrscht. In Zwischenzeit hatte sich Gigaterra auf den Weg in die Innenstadt gemacht. Es wollte den Faunstein zurück. Doch Ash, Tyrassia und Pikachu stellten sich ihm in den Weg. Das Pokemon sah sie wütend an, und leuchtete wieder grün auf und feuerte einen Ultrastrahl ab. Ash und seine Pokemon konnten ausweichen, und der Ultrastrahl zerlegte einen Baum hinter ihnen. “Das ist es.” rief Ash plötzlich. “Tyrassia, Magmawelle, Pikachu, Donnerblitz und Galpharos, Forumglas.” Die Attacken trafen aufeinander und bildeten eine Art riesige Barriere die Gigaterra daran hinderte noch weiter zur Stadt vorzudringen. Doch es lies sich davon nicht beeindrucken, sondern feuerte mehrere Ultrastrahlen ab, die die Barriere extrem beschädigten. Auf einmal kam eim gewaltiger Lichtstrahl aus den Wolken geschossen und traf Gigaterra. Dieses leuchtete weiß auf und hörte auf die Barriere anzugreifen. Es drehte sich um und schwebte in Richtung See davon. Frankfried war gerade mit seinen Pokemon wiedergekommen. Als er sah was passierte, lächelte er. “Joalenda hat Gigaterra klar gemacht, dass wir den Faunstein nicht gestohlen haben. Es muss ihm gesagt haben, dass der Faunstein bald wieder bei Gigaterra sein wird.” Es wurde Abend und Ash, Lucia und Rocko verabschiedeten sich von Frankfried und seinen Pokemon. “Ach, bevor ich es vergesse.”, Frankfried griff in seine Tasche. “Den hast du dir verdient.” Er legte Ash den Osorden in seine Hand. “Wow”, sagte dieser. Und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach Monda, zum großen Meister. “Wir haben den Faunstein, Sir Karkon.” “Sehr schön”, sagte der finstere Mann der Ash und seine Feunde schon lange aus dem Team Zero-U-Boot-Hauptquartier beobachtete. “Bringt ihn in den Aufbewahrungsraum” “jawohl Meister.”, sagte ein anderer Mann in schwarzer Uniform. “Bald wird es so weit sein, und wir werden alle Legenden des ganzen Planeten unter Kontrolle haben. AHAHAHAHA!” Der Mann der Anführer von Team Zero, der offenbar Karkon hieß lachte boshaft. Doch weder Team Zero, oder der Große Meister ahnte etwas von einer noch größeren Gefahr. Über dem Plasma-Orb in dem Asmodeon lebte, der hoch oben über Monto schwebte, lauerte eine noch größere Gefahr. In einer anderen immer finsteren Dimension lebte dieses Wesen. Es beobachtete Ash, Lucia und Rocko auf ihrer Reise durch Monto. Schon bald würde die Welt im Chaos versinken. ENDE des Ersten Buches. 'Monto-Erstes Buch: Auf nach Monto Ó '